Two Daddy's?
by crazy kid 0.o
Summary: Roy and Edward get married and some years after have ther first child Trisha. When there family starts ripping at the seams things get tricky and six year old Trish cant take the yelling and whats worse Roy starts to cheat. mention of male preg. BoyxBoy.
1. argue

_Okay basically Ed and Roy have a child and she is called Trisha more characters come into it later but I wanted to experiment with this idea and it gets interesting next chap_

When gay marriage became legal Roy and Edward soon got married but both kept there names the way they were at least they new they were together and married it was also on paper so there wasn't much complication.

Soon after that happened Edward discovered he had a rare condition of having a female hormone making it possible for him to become pregnant and with the right medication for other things it worked but they had no idea what was coming there way until they walked into the doctors as Ed was feeling I'll but they had no idea they would be told that they were expecting and taking it all in the decided to keep it and to raise a family Edward quit his service in the military to take care of there bouncing baby daughter Trisha Elric.

Things were going brilliantly for a while but as soon as Trisha reached the age of six things became confusing she understood and had grown up with the understanding of having two dads and not one but she had the habit of calling Edward her mother and not farther that was Roy and it was a little hard at school too but that wasn't the problem anymore Roy and Edwards relationship had hit a large rock and things were falling down heavy… They argued sometimes even fought and with everything else this tended to scare Trisha.

Roy left at three to pick Trisha up from infant's school. Trisha walked out of the class room holding Roy's hand her black long hair whipped around as they walked out side and her golden eyes flicked around trying to find Edward aka Mommy.

"Where's Mommy?" She asked innocently.

"Shopping, Did you have a good day.. What did you do draw again?" He hardly spent a second to tell her more about were Edward was.

"I did a pasta picture of our house" She said happily but it was a little lacking from what she was normally like. Trisha was bright for her age and could tell that they had been arguing again. Roy picked her up and gave her piggy back and when they got home Ed was back he had just dumped everything on the floor and Roy knew he was upstairs he tried to keep Trisha down stairs and that's when she noticed a big bruise on Roy's cheek.

"You've been fighting again" She said sadly. Roy patted her head.

"No no we haven't. Here you need to take your diabetic shots" He walked to the kitchen cupboard and got the needles out. Trisha had series diabetes and needed shots day in day out even during the night if she woke up.

"Roy sat down and put the numbing cream on his six year olds arm. After all that he made her some food and went up stairs. Trisha started putting the shopping away she had done it many times and it took her mind of the shouting and bad words but this time there was no shouting and after twenty minutes the shopping and the sandwich had been hidden she didn't eat very much and normally threw the food in the bin and the shopping was in the cupboards.

Edward and Roy both came down stairs holding hands and smiling Trisha was glad they had made up but would it last.

"No more arguing" Roy reassured her Ed walked over and crouched down to her level.

"So what picture did you draw today?" He asked warmly. She ran to get her school back and held up the pasta picture that was just pasta stuck everywhere he chuckled and grinned taking it off her and walking to the kitchen to pin it up on the fridge things were fine for the rest of that day and it continued like that.

Another school day ended and the boys and girl at central infants school ran out of the building with there parents only Trisha was left waiting she waited and waited but no one came and after more waiting and a teacher calling home Edward finally came his eyes were red and his face had small bruises and cuts on it. Trisha hung her head and tried not to cry. Edward noticed.

"Why the long face?" He knew the answer.

"You and daddy were fighting again" She wailed thick tears rolling down her face. Edward picked her up he was always super careful of his auto mail.

"Oh don't cry everything's fine I just.. Fell over" He patched it up but she knew he was lying she ran in the house Roy wasn't in and she got changed into her PJ's it was late when she started to feel funny and she walked down stairs to see Ed reading.

"I feel funny" She told him he looked up worriedly that was never good and then he remembered he had forgotten to give her, her shots… Shit!

"Damn it!" He cursed and ran in getting her needles. After a running around like a headless chicken she seemed fine after that so he tucked back into bed kissing

Her head before leaving.

In the morning Roy was back and he got Trisha up and ready for school Ed was collapsed on the couch asleep Roy looked awful and Trisha hoped they would make up today.

--

At school Trisha forgot about family day and she had to stand up to tell the class about her family as complicated as it was she still explained.

"Well, I have two Daddy's but I can call yellow haired Daddy Mommy if I want to and they yell a lot they fight too but I hide under my bed with mister bear and floppy ears. Daddy works as a general in the military." She said it in a sad tone and the teacher kept her in after all lessons ended she wanted to ask who ever was going to pick her up what the hell was going on.

"Sorry Mr. Mustang but I am very concerned about Trisha she was very upset all day and its like that a lot she told me about the fighting and things at home and if it doesn't improve I may have to get the social out" She said with deep concern Roy rubbed his temples and sighed he understood and carried Trisha out of school.

"Okay Trish how about we sort all this out now hmm? No more argument I promise and we can tell Mommy that too." He said hugging her a little.

"Hmmhm. And Mommy says I have to call him Daddy too he doesn't like being called a girl." Roy chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Well I think you should call him Daddy one and then me Daddy two" He told her putting her in the back of the car and starting to drive.

"Yeah I like that better two… But why do I have two Daddy's?" Roy wanted to pass that question.

"Well, maybe I will tell you when your older" He told her she nodded and grinned.

Roy and Edward had a long talk about things.

"We end up fighting about stupid things anyway so were going to have to stop." Edward reasoned.

"Alright but we need a routine of some sort and I suppose I need to help with house work." Roy said trying to take some of the blame too.

"Daddy two!" They both chuckled at the as Trisha ran in but there laughter stopped short when they saw her pained face she lifted her shirt up so they saw her stomach.

"My tummy hurts" She whined.

They both gasped she was skin and bones her ribs could be seen clearly and her eyes were drooping she looked very pale.

"Call the doctor!" Edward yelled at Roy in a rush as they all panicked her carried her to the couch wrapping her in blankets.

The doctor arrived quickly and examined Trisha when he had a talk to Ed and Roy Trisha had some explaining to do about the food she had told them she had eaten.

"Trisha no more lying do you eat the food we make you?" Roy said sternly. Trisha shook her head in a yes way but they knew it was a lie.

"Trish you need to eat even if you don't feel hungry now I'm goignt o make you something and your eating even if I have to force it in you okay?" Edward was losing his patients.

"But…" Roy shook his head at her and she hung her head.

_Okay this is a parental thing I have going it has more arguing and more problems next chapters so comment and fave please._


	2. overdose of everything

It was Saturday and Trisha was sitting in her room playing with her teddy bears until she heard yelling again they promised no more fighting but she should have know it would turn out this way again.

She walked down stairs the yelling got louder and louder she round the corner and saw both of the fists raised she stood there wide eyed.

"You said no more fighting" She whispered Edward walked over and picked her up slinging her legs round his waist he walked up stairs with her and smiled but she wasn't reassured that easily.

"Its okay Trisha we were just-" He was interumpted.

"No lying" She snapped and looked stubborn Edward couldn't patch it up and they both heard Roy leave the house.

On the Sunday Trisha had been at her friends next store Edward was getting his auto mail fixed in resimbool and Roy was in the house but when she went in for her diabetic shots she heard some noises she didn't want to hear she didn't understand what it was or more so that it was noises of love making and also the fact that there was a woman in her house but even with no prove of the real thing she ran up stairs oblibious and jut thought Roy her Daddy was in the room.

She opened the door smiling to see Roy but her face turned to absolute shock when she saw a woman in her parents bed with Roy in a position of some kind the only thing covering the disturbing picture were blankets. She ran out of the room and Roy was shouting her back he threw his clothes on and ran down stairs.

"Trish come on Trish its fine its okay I was just…" He had no excuse and the realizartion of what he was doing settled in. He went up stairs and told the woman to go.

Trisha couldn't understand and what does she do. Should she tell?

"Its okay Trisha but this is our little secret okay?" Trisha was scared.

"But who was she and why was she in Daddy ones and your bedroom" She asked despretly.

"Nothing its nothing to worry about" He told her and hugged her he couldn't have Edward find out but maybe he should tell him he knew what would happen but even as his on foolish ways seeped in he now knew what he had done and Roy Mustang himself broke down.

"Don't cry Daddy two I won't tell. Promise…promise you say I shouldn't cry well, you cant either kay." She said franticly. Roy pulled himself together he felt stupid and he asmitted to himself he was a bastard.

That night he couldn't look Edward in the eyes he just couldn't he needed to tell him he needed to.

The next day was the same and Trisha was on edge even if she didn't understand she was so scared.

Trisha hid under her bad hugging her teddys all she heard was smashing and shouting more like screaming all around and sobbing…

Hours later Roy had left with a suitcase and Edward had gone up stairs to find a scared crying Trisha he picked her up and hugged her not caring about anyone but his little girl.

"Sshhh its alright Trish I swear but for the minute you might have to stay with Bas…Daddy two until I pull myself around okay" She nodded.

"Does daddy have a house now because that was quick" She whispered.

"Yeah he got one early" Edward was disgusted in him especially knowing that Trish had caught him in the act.

Roy was sitting early in the morning at the kitchen table in the dark and Trish walked down stairs. She got her shots and half an hour later Roy had forgotten he was so stressed he had forgotten that he had just given her the diabetes needles. He asked her to pu her arm and she tried to tell him but he confused her and he gave her them again that was four lots and it was extremely strong medicine.

"Trisha heres your breakfast!" Roy called but he had no reply and then he called again but after that he got worried he ran into his small apartments sitting room on the other side of the room to see Trisha on the floor passed out she was breathing very slowly and he remembered it all so quickly he dialed a ambulance as soon as he could and after she was taken away with him in tha ambulance he mentally beat himself up. This would kill Edward.

Trish was wired up on all sorts of machines and Roy was sitting in the hospital room hitting his head on the table he bucked up the courage to phone Ed.

"Edward don't hang up this is important get to the hospital now. I can explain when you get here" His voice buckled twice and he felt the tears welling up.

Edward hung up and got there fast. He said nothing to Roy at first.

"What did you fucking do" He was to upset to sound angry.

"I forgot I went blank and I gave her more medicine but then whn I called her she was on the floor passed out I swear I didn't know I really though I had given her one dose.

Edward nodded he couldn't argue with him because there was a chance may have done the same but seeing his six year old tubed up and really ill was heartbreaking for both of them.

It had been three weeks and today Trisha woke up Roy and Ed were both happy but they weren't talking at all.

"I can still visit Daddy two cant I" She asked weakly.

Edward nodded.

"Yeah as long as this doesn't happen again." Edward said sternly.


	3. not on good terms

_I do not own fma._

* * *

It had been four weeks and Trisha hadn't woken up yet Edward was on the edge more and more everyday she had been fluttering her eyelashes now and again she may wake up today and Al and Winry had come to see her they knew about everything. Roy was sitting opposite Ed getting glared at.

"Ed will you stop looking at me like that" He said it softly and guiltily.

"This is all your fault bastard" He growled wiping his eyes feircely he was not going to cry in front of Roy but it was too late the tears were betraying him already. Roy leaned over and tried to wipe them away for him but Edward snapped his head away in a violent way.

"Don't cry I know I screwed up badly I just... we argued all time it was like we weren't even in a relationship any more" He gave up and sat back looking at the pale raven haired girl in the hospital bed he couldn't beleive himself but he was going to get better at taking care of her on his own.

"But we were and you screwed everything including that whore" Edward seethed.

"Your right but I don't love her do I... I love you but we need to work out a routine I suppose it's too late now though thing's would be better if we didn't worry about thing's too much then we wouldn't argue" Edward nodded but still glared it wasn't forgiving him that was the struggle it was forgetting and it was also Trisha how could she forget she caught them. Ed could forgive him so easily because he loved him even if they did argue but maybe a break would be better for everyone it would just be getting Trisha used to it for a bit. Roy knew this that night Edward had been yelling, the night Roy told him, broke his heart in two for a minute of Eds life and it was still hanging together with stitche's but he had told Roy this that he could easily forgive but never forget.

Trisha's hand moved and they both looked at her, her eyes fluttered open and Roy went to get a nurse. Trisha slowly opened her eyes trying to focus on Edward. She coughed a bit and then started to move more.

"Daddy one whats going on?" She asked Edward quietly her golden eyes wide.

"You've been asleep for a while and we needed to bring you here till you got better" He smiled warmly and leaned over to hug her what she groggily returned she then leaned over to Roy herself and hugged him.

"Daddy two been very bad but you still get a hug" She said smiling.

Al and Winry the new married couple came walking in and rushed over when they saw her awake she hugged them both and after talking for a while because thats all she normally did she soon fell asleep again...

* * *

A week more passed and Trisha was out of the hospital she had to stay off school and be watched over all the time and Roy took time off Edward had wanted to take care of her considering she did live with him but Roy insisted he got one more chance he promised he wouldn't be so stupid this time of course they were not on good terms and it was effecting Trisha a lot.

She plopped down on the seat at the table. Roy looked at what she was wearing for a moment, she was wearing a familiar red cloak only the sleeves were cut shorter as was the length she had the hood up and a black shirt underneath with her light blue jeans on he smiled slightly she had stayed over and Edward was getting her back today they were working on a routine and it looked like Roy would get her on week ends but he was up for demanding he got to see her more than that.

"You know that isnt fair I should get her at least half of the week" Roy argued with Ed, Trisha was standing under the towering adults it seems she had Edwards height problem and was a shorter than the average six year old.

"Well she's used to being here a lot more and she has her own room also you cant call that appartment a home, its damp and dingy you should be happy your getting her on the weekends" Edward put up a good few points but he wasnt being very fair.

"Well what about Friday, saturday and sunday" Roy was hoping he would win.

"I said no and what about work" Edward argued he had gotten a part time job that would keep things steady for him and Trisha but Roy was a military General so he had a lot to do even on weekends some times he would get called in.

"I can take her with me she can sit in the office and I can pick her up from school and take her there then bring her back here after a little bit" He had it woked out but Edward wasnt going to budge Trisha looked back and fourth at her argueing parents.

"I'll think about it" Ed said harshly and shut the door on Roy.

"Daddy one can I say bye to Daddy two" She asked quietly he opened the door a bit and Trisha stuck her head and hand out.

"Bye, bye Daddy two love you!" She called waving.

"Bye Trish, You too" Roy said it loud enough for her to hear but he was in a crummy mood now so it wasn't as hearty as it should have been. Edward grimaced.

* * *

"Open up Trisha. You need to eat" Edward tapped the spoon on the table for a second time but she refused to eat.

"I dont wanna" She shook her head jamming her mouth shut again.

"Well your gonna" Edward set his stubborn face on and it reflected back in Trisha's face he sighed and put the spoon down and Trisha was now off gaurd and he soon hooked his finger in his mouth and shoved a spoonful of carrots in her mouth.

"That wasn't fair you cheated!" Trisha whined, Edward stuck his tongue out at her and she started to eat after but it was always like this and if he found hard to get her to eat then Roy would definatly struggle.

After that it was bath time Trisha bathed herself but needed help with her hair. After he got her in her PJ's and gave her, her shots he tucked her into bed and talked to her for a while.

"Why cant Daddy two and Daddy one tuck me in?" She asked blinking with childish wonder but there was a hint of sadness there.

"Because its just me and you for now then its Daddy two on Friday and saturday." She pulled a face.

"Just two days?" She asked her face scrunching together in a cute way.

"Yeah unless you want to stay longer" She started to whine and cry.

"I want you and daddy two to be here like it better when you were both here!" She whailed.

"Ssshhh..shh it's alright what if I call Daddy two then you can tallk to him." He tried to reason with her and she nodded sniffling.

He went out of the room and brought the phone in she held it to her ear with Edward's help and it rang twice before Roy answered.

"Hello" He answered warily.

"Hiya! Daddy two" She said cheerfully Edward left the room she only said good night and a few other things before putting it back down on the wrong way Ed chuckled and took the phone back and when he came into the room again she was fast asleep.

A few days past and all Edward got out of Trisha was _wheres daddy two and why this and why that _but he had no good answer and she it was upsetting her alot. Roy went to pick her up from school and take her to the park wich was fine but she fell over and ripped her jeans also he knee was bleeding and she started to cry but he wasnt sure on what to do so he cheered her up but left her knee the way it was and when he took her back he was in a lot of trouble and the fighting started again Trisha hid upstairs.

"Its okay Mr. bear they might stop yelling soon" She said desprately to her stuffed bear she was under her bed.

There was loud crash down stairs and she blocked her ears as more followed she hoped they werent hiting again. More crashing came from down stairs and Trisha had, had enough tears built up in her eyes and she ran down stairs and into the kitchen to see Roy and Ed holding there faces they were both bleeding and glaring at each other.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Trisha screamed starting to sob loudly and she ran back up stairs.

Twenty minutes later Roy and Edward went up stairs they had cleaned up but there faces were a bit saw and bruised.

Edward walked in and went to lie down where her she was under the bed one golden eye peaked out of the blanket.

"Its fine Trish we're sorry" He said.

She was still crying she didn't understand why she couldn't see them together or what was really going on.

* * *

She sat in the classroom not saying a word and stayed there even at break the teacher was concerned it was Friday and today she was at Roy's but secretly she was going to walk there Roy had said she was to come straight there and wait by the door because he would be held up at work and the teacher hadn't even noticed her leave.

She walked along the street and started to get scared so she ran a little but before she knew it she had bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sorry mister" She said looking up the man seemed dumb founded then smirked a terrifying sight it was to Trisha but she blinked and smiled hesintatly before running again she rounded the corner and bumped into someone's legs and when she looked up it was Edward but his face was twisted in a manic kind of way.

"Daddy one?"

"Heh heh so Elric has a little kid" A malicous fenamine like voice cackled and suddenly Ed changed into a green haired sin... Envy.

"Hhh..Who are you.." Trisha was terrified.

"HHmm Envy.. Whats your name kid," He was looking bored alreadly.

"Trisha Elric" She backed of when he got closer.

"Aw little chibi scared" He cooed.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Your a lot like shorty to say you were adopted... Heh" He said harshly.

"I'm not ad..ado..ted" She struggled he chuckled and picked her up by her hood.

"Hmm.. Little Elric is a girly guy then funny" He was still being mean and Trisha struggled from the grip on her hood.

He threw her down and she fell but he closed up on her again smirking again she stood up and stamped down on his foot then ran off he chuckled but still followed changing into a cat....

* * *

_oh no Envy stay away from baby elric!!!!!!_


	4. trouble just landed

_ah this is cute and there is going to be a seaqual some time.._

* * *

Trisha waited on the door step and near by a black cat who was infact Envy watched intently as she went through the contents of her school bag pulling faces at the little bottle of milk and sandwiche's she really hated milk.

Envy after being a sacrafice for Ed to get back to amestris was very angry you can only imagine but he had gotten what he had wanted he had killed hoenhime, also he had managed to escape from the gate when he got pulled back in but there were no other homunculi so what was the point of killing all humans when the only homunculus left would be him so he decided to have fun instead of course Trisha and Ed were his new toys but he was very intrested in Trisha for some reason.

He padded across the road still in his cute cat form and walked over to six year old Trisha he was wondring why a kid would walk home on her own he changed again and her face turned to fear again.

"H-how do you do that?" She said in a small voice. He leaned agaist the wall lazily and yawned for the point of it.

"Coz I can tiny" He said in a bored tone.

"Why are you being mean?" She asked again. He sighed and pulled the two little black antennas that were her hair.

"Ow!" She whined and grabbed a long peice of his hair he growled in a menacing way and she just glared this amused Envy.

He turned back into his cat form and pretended to curl around her feet he must have knew that car that was coming to the curb was Roy or Ed. He hissed at Trisha for her to keep quiet about him being a sort of person.

Roy walked up and opened the door smiling at Trisha he looked down at her feet and sent her a stern look.

"Trisha what did I say about pet's" He sighed and she shrugged walking in Envy tried to follow but Roy kicked him out and Trisha stuck her tongue out at the sin before the door closed. Envy was definatly pissed now he managed find an open window.

Roy was trying to get Trisha to eat.

"Alright Trisha I'm going up stairs and when I get back those sandwiche's better be gone" He said it sternly and when he left she pushed the plate away and huffed. The black kitten that was smirking jumped on the chair and changed Trisha glared.

"Go away" She growled there was footsteps heard and she hadn't eaten Envy smirked again and suddenly Trisha was sitting with two whole sandwiches stuffed in her mouth Envy changed back into a cat and hid under her feet so he couldn't be seen she kicked him a little and he bit her.

"Hmph!" She still had two cheeks full of food. She chewed and swallowed it all in little bits Roy rounded the corner and smiled but then he checked the bin just incase.

After that she was starting to get bored and wandered off to the garden to be tripped over by kitten Envy. She started to cry.

"Shut up shorty" Envy seethed turning back into palm tree form for a minute.

"WAHHH! Ow! stop being mean!" He nudged her roughly with his foot and changed into a cat again.

Roy came out side.

"Trisha whats wrong" He asked picking her up.

She stayed quiet.

"Did you fall over?" He asked again.

"Mhhm" She answered shyly and ran inside away from the scary sin that was glaring at her from the bottom of the garden only as a smalll kitten but he was still scary.

She hid under her blankets incase he managed to get in again. Roy was oblivious of What was wrong with the scared child upstairs and he was starting to worry he decided to ring Edward.

The phone was picked up by Al.

"Al its Roy I need to talk to Ed" He demanded and Al made a unsure noise but passed the phone all the same.

"What did you do now?" Ed questioned. Roy sighed.

"I didn't do anything But she's been on edge all day she seem's scared of something." He waited for a answer.

Edward sighed and told Roy to hand the phone to Trisha but when he got upstairs she refused to talk to anyone. Ed came over to sort out the problem but she still wouldn't talk.

"Trisha what's wrong?" She tugged on his shirt so he would be at her level and then she whispered something in his ear.

"Evil kitty sneaking in my room and he change's into people he is scary" She whispered. Edward was shocked at first.

"A cat?" He questioned.

"Hmmhmm" She whined and gasped when the said cat pounded down from the window and looked at them all innocently.

"You let a cat in?" Edward looked at Roy seriously. They managed to calm her down but when Edward left and Roy tucked her into bed Envy changed again he walked over to the bed and yawned sitting at the bottom Trisha looked at him wide eyed.

"Tut tut tiny I told you no telling" He purred.

"But-" He tugged her hair again.

"Did I say you could talk." He snapped. Trisha glared and he tugged on her hair harder she took her little hand and slapped him the hardest she could but she really regretted it when she found herself hanging upside down with one tight hand around her ankle he had his other hand over her mouth so she wouldnt cry.

"Little rat!" He snarled.

"Ugly palm tree" She muttered he shook her hard while upside down.

"Who you calling ugly." He snapped.

"Let me go" It was muffled but he threw back on the bed she rolled over on her head and huffed he chuckled at her scowling face.

There was a smash down stairs she thought Ed had left but the yelling that followed proved her wrong Envy blinked as she hid under her bed and blocked her ears there was more smashing.

"Oi shorty what the hell?" He said not to bothered.

"There fighting again, they always fight." She whimpered.

He seemed dumb founded. "So" He said not being bothered since he hated them both.

"So they hit each other then they lie and say they weren't and they yell and sat bed word's I don't like it at all" She told the sin who shrugged.

"Go tell them to stop" He said bored.

"They won't" She said sad.

"Sheesh you need to grow some bone's or are you going to sit and cry all the time" He said harshly.

_SMASH!_

That time it was even louder. Trisha got up and started packing a bag Envy looked at what she was doing.

"Oi chibi what are you doing" He said turning into a cat again.

"If they won't live together and not fight then I'm leaving I can find a new home" She said stubbornly.

"Heh I doubt that kid you won't last two minute's on your own" He changed again and remained in his palm tree form. Trisha finished packing the bag and sneaked out of the room.

Envy followed.

"Shh" She shushed he was very amused there was more yellling and she got to the back door and closed it carefully. Envy was one for getting Trisha in trouble and reopened it and slammed the door hard she looked at him glared then started to run he hid in some bushes.

edward heard the door go and ran for the back door he looked out and Roy followed. Trisha was half way down the street Ed ran out sprinting down the street he was much faster because of the automail.

"TRISHA! get back here now!" He yelled.

He caught up to her and grabbed her roughly picking her up and trying to hold her from squirming free.

"Trisha what's gotten into you?" He said it angrily.

* * *

"This is your fault" Trisha said to Envy who was in cute kitten mode.

"Wow they locked you in your room and left you food real nasty punishment." He said sarcastically still as a kitten.

Roy's foot steps were getting heavier as he walked down the hall to see if she had eaten Envy quickly changed and hooked two finger's in her mouth he shoved the whole burger in her mouth and changed into a cat again. She double glared at him and couldn't swallow the burger that would explode from her mouth if she talked.

"Trisha?" He blinked at the six year old who couldn't breathe because of a giant burger acting like a plug hole.

"Trisha I told you to chew small bite's!" He exclaimed she chewed bit by bit and swallowed.

Because of the stunt she pulled Roy didnt tuck her in and her blanket was all messed up. Envy sat there looking amused he flipped the blanket in one fluent movement and she was covered in the blanket. (AW!)

More yelling came from Roy on the phone.

"Wow what bastards" Envy growled.

"Bastards?" Trisha repeated it.

"Uhhh.. best not repeat that" He said bored again.

* * *

aw so freaking cute lol oh good news theres a seaqual if thats the right spelling...


	5. Envy no harm?

_more Envy in this one XD so cute he just has to be nice to Trisha well in a mean sorta way_

* * *

Trisha padded down the hall looking for Envy who had disappeared she had been asleep but woke up when she heard a loud noise Edward was asleep in the next room she

Walked past and caught a glimpse of light she walked in to see Envy standing near the bed where a sleeping Ed lay his arm was changed into a metal blade.

"Enby" She said tiredly not able to pronounce the v. Envy turned round an evil smirk on his face but it turned into scowl when he saw Trisha looking scared.

"Stupid brat ruined my chance" He walked out of the room and turned into a kitten.

"Why were you in Daddy one's room?" She asked confused.

"Because" Was his simple answer.

"Why?" She pestered him more.

"I said because" He growled.

"Why?" She asked again.

"SHUT UP" he deadpanned. Trisha scowled.

She then heard Edward get up and walk down stairs they normally got up early it was just him and her for today Roy was at work all day. Envy followed her out of the room in his cat form.

She walked down the stairs groggily tripping now and again she wasn't watching where she was going when she tripped on her teddy bear and fell.

"Ahhh!" She yelled when she fell down but she landed on something that wasn't the stairs and when she looked she had fallen on Envy who had changed into his green haired form he heard Edward Coming to see what was going on and changed into a cat again hiding under the stairs and watching as Trisha started crying he chuckled a bit.

"Trisha! Are you all right... What did I tell you about leaving your teddy on the stairs" He said it worriedly as he picked her up but the only thing there would be was a bruise or two.

Trisha yawned for a third time as Edward tried to get her to eat her cereal but he knew she didn't like milk.

"Trisha just eat it" He just sighed.

"No I DONT LIKE MILK" She was in a bad mood today for some reason she had been like that for a while.

"Where's daddy two?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Trisha you know were he is" She pouted.

"When is he coming back" He sighed and started making her some toast instead.

"I don't know." Trisha gave him a look that said 'liar' and Envy was snickering behind her feet as a kitten.

"What's that noise?" Ed asked looking around.

Trisha kicked Envy lightly but he bit her back and she whined a bit making Edward look at her.

"Do I have to go to school?" She normally wanted to go but today she just wasn't interested.

"Yes you do" He told her.

"I don't want too" She whined.

"Well you have too" He told her again.

After Trisha was dressed she wandered back down stairs to see Edward pulling Envy in his cat form out from under the table.

"Trisha what did I tell you about the cat?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Please can I keep him" Trisha asked. Envy made a sharp claw dig into Ed's flesh hand he winced and dropped the cat the ran under the table again.

"No" He deadpanned.

"AW... Chibi-san that's mean" A familiar and terrifying voice echo around the room and Envy changed into his palm tree form knocking over the table Edward jumped back and

stared wide eyed.

"Envy... How ... did you-" Envy interrupted.

"I got out of the gate easy and wasn't hard to find you chibi" He growled.

"Then what do you want!" Ed yelled backing off and growling. Trisha watched and walked over to where Envy was.

"Nothing much things are getting boring" He leaned on the wall and smirked.

"Trisha stay away from him!" Edward yelled she stopped for a minute.

"Why? Enby I don't think he like's you" Trisha said to the sin who started to cackle with laughter Ed however was confused.

"Aw don't worry chibi I'm not doing any harm after all I killed hoenhime what else can I do well, apart from kill you but that won't happen any time soon" He cooed pointing at Trisha as he said it

all to Edward who glared as Envy changed back into a cat.

Edward wasn't happy about it one bit but rather than try killing him he decided to see if he was round for a fight but if he wont off and killed Envy he was worried about Trisha she seemed happy

About the sin being around and he didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

* * *

At school Trisha was bored and Envy had sneaked into her school back as a cat but he kept getting stood on so where ever she but the bag it wasn't in a safe place. At lunch Trisha got a shock.

"Enby what are you doing in here" She whispered. He growled and clawed at her bag.

"Ah you're in a bad mood" She stated.

"Trisha who are you talking too?" A teacher sat on the table she was at and she banged her bag shut with Envy inside.

"No one!" She exclaimed the teacher wasn't convinced.

"Give me your bag" She told Trisha who guiltily passed it the teacher gasped and grabbed Trisha's bag and her she sat her down in the office and called Edward.

* * *

_XD this was a bit of a filler but theres more important things next chapter._


	6. stay together or fall apart

Trisha was with Roy again as it was the weekend but Roy being irresponsible thought leaving a six year old in the house alone would be alright... Edward hadn't told him about the homunculus who had been sticking around latley either.

"Do you have to go Daddy one says...." Roy knelt down.

"It wont be for long and lets not tell daddy one" Envy was hiding behind the curtain as a cat he grumbled a little.

"NO You promised no more leaving me in all alone" She almost cried. Envy grunted.

"I promise one hour and then I'll make you some food.." Trisha sulked and sat down waving as Roy left and locked the door. Envy padded out from behind the curtain and changed into the palm tree form again he nudged Trisha with his foot.

"Oi Chibi" He said annoyed.

"Go away" She whined.

"Alright then" He started to walk to the door. Trisha got up and ran forward latching on to his leg.

"NO no don't go I was joking!" She cried.

"Get off my leg! sheesh... I wont!" He growled. Trisha sat bored.

"Wanna play a game" She said excitedly to Envy who glared.

"No" He said it in a simple tone.

"Awwww!" She whined. Envy gowled at her annoying whining and grabbed her ankled tipping her upside down and shaking.

"I said no you brat! now shut up what I look like a baby sitter" He sneered.

"You look like a lady!" Trisha yelled punching his thigh's so he would let go. Envy dropped her so she rolled on her back and hit the couch she growled in a childish way and ran at him this amused him a lot he picked her up by her hood and watched she tried to hit him.

A hour later and Trisha was asleep on the couch and Envy was a kitten again prancing across the couch trying to wake up the sleeping child.

Roy arrived to see a sleeping Trisha with a black kitten curled in the other corner of the couch he smiled and shook her awake a little she stirred and got up hugging Roy who picked her up she seemed too tired to eat anything so he carried her up to bed tucking her in and kissing her head before making her way down stairs and then Envy padded in his cat form curling up on the bottom of the bed.

That morning Roy took Trisha to see Riza another name she struggled with she also had the habit of calling Riza auntie.

"Auntie Wiza!" She chirped happily. Riza smiled.

"Hello Trisha... Roy you need to learn her to talk properly." She scolded Roy.

"I know well, Trisha what do you want to do today.." She shrugged and then winced.

"Whats wrong?" He asked knowing she was hiding something" She walked off.

"Trisha!" Riza called.

"Hmm.." She answered timidly. Riza shooed Roy from the room.

"Whats wrong Trisha things getting to you again?" Trisha nodded.

"Daddy one and Daddy two havent made up yet and my shouder hurts." She told her missing a letter out of shoulder. Riza patted her head softly.

"Well I'll have to do something about that wont I?" She lifted her up and slung her on her waist like a baby... Everyone loved to pick Trisha up maybe it was that she was so tiny.

"Roy!" Riza yelled annoyed.

"Huh? What I do now?" He complained then turned into a coward as Riza sent a threatening glare his way.

"Were going to go to Edward now and were sorting this mess out!" She snapped at the higher up who followed her order with no complaint Trisha was happy cuddling into Riza in the back of the car sniffling as her nose ran.

When they arrived Riza didn't even knock she stormed in and Edward was in the sitting room reading when he was dragged to the kitchen.

"Trisha go and play in the garden." Riza comanded while Ed and Roy looked at each other like they would kill. All the while a black cat had been watching and it soon followed Trisha into the garden before turning into his usual palm tree form.

Meanwhile Riza was giving the other two adults a very scary telling off.

"I'm sorry for the intrution Edward," She said seriously.

"But I've noticed how all of this is affecting Trisha and fighting about it is not the answer, you both should know not to be abusive around a child" She scolded. They both nodded already knowing this but failing to do anything about it.

"So its time to chose, you both still love each other but you argue about petty things like if you don't agree or you think one of you is doing this or that wrong well its time to decide are you going to solve something and stay together or are you going to fall apart because think how this will affect Trisha." She told them straight and then she left them to there own thoughts....

* * *

_I know I'm evil but you have to wait till next chap to find out how evrything goes._


	7. garden angel?

"Riza's right" Edward said looking at the floor he then sighed as he waited for Roy to begin his apoligizing and pleading like all those times before.

"Edward… I don't suppose I need to remind you that there was a time I wouldn't think twice about having a family and then I have you and Trisha and I screw it all up but I won't again I swear and even I've noticed the change in Trisha's attitude lately." He said it all at once and took in some deep breath's.

"How am I going to trust you now?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know but give me a chance I'll do more I can try and take care of Trisha better but you have to stop jumping to conclusions on every word I say also, stop nagging me at everything I do." Edward nodded pulling a face at the nagging comment.

Edward walked over and with him being older he was able to reach Roy's lips only on his toe's a little.

"One more time Roy Mustang" He whispered before moving in that fraction closer and kissing him and Roy instantly started to kiss back and hold Edward tightly.

On that note a dirt covered Trisha rounded the corner and stood there shocked at the two adult's making out it wasn't that they were men she was used to it that's what she thought was right growing up with two daddy's but they usually fought.

"Does this mean were a big family again" She asked quietly. They seperated getting a shock and started to chuckle.

"Yes it does…Aw! Trisha why are you covered in mud." Edward said softly only to get higher when he noticed the mud smears all over her.

"Me and Enby had a mud fight." She chirped as kitten Envy rounded the corner Ed glared and Roy looked dumb founded.

"Envy… She doesn't mean who I think she means…" He trailed off when Envy became his palm tree self and smirked.

"Uhhh Roy before you start trying to kill him let me explain." Edward dragged the angry Rioy back by the collar and into the sitting room leaving Trisha in the kitchen with a homunculus.

"How come your not muddy" Trisha whined.

"Because" Was Envy's short answer Trisha got a cloth from under the sink and tried to wipe it off her face but failed.

"Tsk Idiot" Envy growled and grabbed the cloth giving her face a rough wipe making it clean again. She jumped up trying to get his face but he was to tall and he smacked her hand away.

"Enby does this mean your a garden angel coz things are all betta now" She asked looking up at him he grimaced.

"No and its gaurdian stupid" He spat.

She put her head down then snapped it up and smiled at him.

"I think you are!" She exclaimed with a giant grin he rolled his eyes. Roy walked passed glaring at Envy who turned into a cat with a scowl on his face Roy picked Trisha up.

"Okay time to get clean and in some nice clothes for auntie Gracia" He told her taking her out of the kitchen Envy stayed and Edward walked in looking at Envy for a minute before ignoring him.

"Its animal crulety to not feed a house pet" Envy snorted at his own comment still in kitten mode. Ed sighed and threw some ham at the homunculus who caught in his mouth and looked surprised at Edwards reaction.

"So chibi.." "You need to notice I am taller now" Edward interupted and Envy chuckled.

"As much as I hate the fact your here in my house I do have a question or two... Why is it the only human you seem to like is Trisha and don't try and deny it also how are you getting red stone's?" Ed asked leaning on the table with a serious look on his face.

"Lab five is still standing even if it is crumbling a bit but there was red water left in other rooms it seems the military didn't find the rest.. I hid it well and its been a while so it somehow crystalised so there, plenty of stone's and I don't like that stupid baby that has your bastard of father's blood in it" He said it all angrily not liking the civil convostion he was having with Edward.

"He was your father too making us half brother's in a way your Trisha's uncle" He said it unhappily but he understood Envy a lot more than the sin knew.

"That bastard has nothing to do with me why do you think I killed him and why would I care if I'm related to you and the little sprog!" He spat. He said he didn't care and Edward wasn't saying that the sin cared about him but he definatly had some attachment to Trisha.

Ed left it at that not wanting to push it any further. Trisha came down in a summer dress with yellow bows in her long black braid she was pulling a face Ed laughed.

"I don't wanna wear these" She whined.

"Aw but you look pretty in it" Edward said smiling at her.

"But I hate dresse's" She skirmed.

"Okay then what do you want to wear?" He asked.

"My black shorts and red shirt" She chirped Ed took her upstairs to get her changed knowing she would keep complaining if he didn't.

* * *

Trisha stomped into her room in a huff after being to Gracia's she had gotten into trouble for pulling Elisia's hair but Elisia had ruined her precious Mr. bear teddy as she called him.

"Its not fair she ruined him!" She yelled at Edward.

"Yes but there was no need to hurt her Trisha you should have said sorry when I told you too and you wouldn't be in so much trouble" He scolded.

"Well she hurt Mr. bear she should say sorry!" She screamed.

"Don't you scream at me young lady!" He raised his voice and she flinched a little she threw the ruined teddy on the floor and ran upstairs.

Roy sighed and followed while Edward worked on fixing her teddy with alchemy. Roy found her wipping her eyes feircly in the corner of her room. He walked over and sat down ignoring Envy's kitten self that had bolted up right away when Trisha came rushing in the room.

"Trisha.. we know your upset about your bear but Daddy one's fixing him now so tomorrow say sorry to Elisia okay." He said softly. She nodded and sniffled then after yawned.

"Goodnight" She said still not all that happy he sighed before tucking her in and patting her head.

* * *

After a hour Edward went to check on her and give her the teddy he walked in and smiled at her sleeping, Envy was curled up in his cat form sleeping on her stomach. He chuckled and set down the teddy he walked over and kissed her forehead before walking out and down the hall to his room.

Meanwhile Roy was grumbling at the couch he had to stay on for the next week as an extra punishment.


	8. Autie Izumi

Trisha sat in her class writting in her note book, the teacher looked at the strange symbols in the book and continued to watch and she guessed by the look of the diagrams that it was alchemy.

"Trisha what are these?" She asked.

"Daddy one and Daddy two draw a lot of these I want to learn alchemy too" She said childishly the teacher smiled. Trisha stayed in all day drawing the pictures she wasn't intrested in anything else. Envy was in disguise as a crow at the window he chuckled at Trisha's intrest in the alchemy symbols.

Trisha made her way to the lunch hall and sat at her table all alone like usual but then some boy's and girl's came over there mean face's smirking at her. The three boys cackled at her and the two girls made snyed remarks.

"My dad says that your parents are disgusting and that they should be ashamed to call themselves part of military espeically the general.." One boy said nastily.

"Yeah!" The rest coxed.

"Well, then your Dads a big fat hippo and should pay more attention to his own problems like his ugly face!" Trisha yelled back moving out of the hall and to the play ground but she didn't like at out there either.

After all that she gave up and sat at her desk she skipped lunch.

"Mrs I don't feel so good" She complained but it was a lie she just wanted to go home the teacher looked down and smiled.

"Alright Trisha I'll phone home in a minute just wait here and I'll take you to the sick room." She said it in a nice sounding tone and let her sit in her chair at the front of the class. Trisha sat waiting in the sick room she was hoping Edward would pick her up and she landed in luck as Ed opened the door and peeked in.

"Daddy one!" She exclaimed running into his legs and hugging him he smiled and crouched down feeling her head.

"You don't have a tempature but you look a bit pale" He picked her up and put on his back.

"I hate school and I'm tired... Daddy two kept me up coz of his snoring" She whined adding a yawn.

"I know but you can't keep getting sent home even if you feel a little ill" He told her.

"Daddy one?" She asked sweetly.

"Mhmm" He answered grinning at her.

"Can I learn alchemy? I want your teacher to learn me and I want to start right now. Please!" She begged. Ed smiled she was smart for her age and he didn't see the harm in it although Izumi was quite ill some months ago she seems a bit better now and Izumi did adore Trisha, also he wouldn't have anyone teach Trisha alchemy but his great teacher.

"We'll see your a bit little to learn alchemy yet but how about we talk it over later." He tried be reasonable.

"Okay" She said in a dull tone Edward laughed.

"Ha ha come on stop sulking silly!" He chided. Trisha grinned.

"Kay!" She giggled.

"Now how about we go see Uncle Al and Aunt Winry?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" She cheered.

* * *

"So what do you two think?" Ed asked Al and Winry seriously.

"Well she is really young but if she wont shut up about it and you really think she can hack it you could give it a try after all Izumi will take good care of her." Winry told him.

"Yeah but if she gets put on the island like us who will give her, her shots?" Al asked.

"I know but she can use them herself you know and I bet mason would be told to keep an eye on her." Edward suggested.

"Have you talked to Roy about it?" Al asked.

"I called him earlier he seemed a little unsure but I think he would be happy either way." Edward was in deep thought after that.

----------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY----------------------------

"Okay Trisha were going to go see Autie Izumi and learn you alchemy so what do you say when you see her?" He smirked.

"That she's pretty and the best" Trisha added a nod her eyes full of determanation the only thing she would probably need was that look in her eyes.... Kitten Envy hopped into her red trench coat pocket at the last minute.


	9. left on an island

Here we are a longish chapter here.

i do not own fma............... OH THE PAIN!

* * *

Izumi stared down at Trisha and Trisha just looked up and then hugged the older womans legs and smiled. Izumi smiled warmly back and picked her up to balance the child on her hips.

"Well you finally got off your lazy ass- butts to come and see me" She growled at Edward.

"We came last week!" He exclaimed.

"DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT.. SHOW SOME RESPECT" She yelled coughing and panting heavily afterwards.

"I want to learn alchemy and I want you to teach me!" Trisha yelled randomly. Edward slapped himself and Roy couldn't help laughing but Izumi turned serious and put Trisha down then crouched down so she was level with Trisha.

"No Trisha" She said firmly.

"But-" Izumi patted her head.

"Do you even no what alchemy is?" She asked and she was amazed at the answer.

"Alchemy is science and a lot of other things and these circles are Tra-mu-tation circles....." Trisha rambled on for ten minutes explaining even if she couldn't tell her properly Trisha understood a lot about alchemy so much it was almost insane.

"I said no and its final" Izumi put her foot down on this one. Trisha''s golden orbs widened and her eyebrows knitted together in determanation, Izumi had turned her back. Trisha walked forward clenching her fists.

"Please!" She begged. Izumi turned and caught sight of those eyes. the same deep determanation Edward and Al had all those years ago she sighed a moment.

"Alright..." She gave in and crouched down again.

"But no complaining!" She snapped at Trisha she knew what children could be like.

"UHUH! I pomise!" Trisha jumped for joy.

"Heh, your getting soft" Edward laughed only to be hauled across the room.

"Who's soft! IS THAT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR TEACHER EDWARD!" She screamed at him.

"Sorry, sorry..sheesh" He hid in the corner of the room.

It was decided that Trisha would alchemy with Izumi and she would still have the important part of the learning to begin. Trisha would have to spent her time alone taking care of herself and learning the true meaning and balance of alchemy and the world but she had a week to settle in with the curtis family.

* * *

Trisha sat in the spare room playing with her teddy bear while Envy was busy trying to annoy her. Izumi and Sig were down stairs.

"Give Mr. bear back!" She cried when he snatched the stuffed bear off her.

"Why do you like this stupid thing anyway it looks like a peice of shit to me." He snapped.

"Because Daddy one made it now give him back" She ran forward and fell he dropped the bear on her head and she actually growled Envy chuckled and turned back into kitten mode when he heard Izumi's voice shouting up the stairs.

"Trisha dinner!" She called and Trisha ran down the stairs she knew what happend if she ignored Izumi and she can't put up a fight when she force feeds her.

"Wash your hands... How many times have I told you!!" She didnt mean it literally and she didn't expect an answer.

"Twenty eight times" Trisha told her.

"ARE YOU BEING CHEEKY!" She thundered.

Trisha started to shake and stutter.

"N-n-no thats how many times you told me" She said in a small voice. Izumi blinked twice and turned to look at Sig and Trisha just walked of to wash her hands.

"Well she is Edwards child" Thats all Sig could say.

"Hmm I think she's going to manage just fine." Izumi said warmly.

"All done!" Trisha ran back in her hands covered in soap Izumi chuckled.

"No silly you need to rinse properly." She mock scolded pushing Trisha lightly to the bathroom. Izumi helped Trisha get rid of all the soap.

"See if you don't rinse properly your hands will get all sore" She said in a soft voice Trisha looked up and smiled.

"Aha and I wont get soap on my food" Trisha added.

After dinner Trisha had fallen asleep only problem was she had fallen asleep on her plate and had gotten food all over her face, Izumi picked her up and laughed cleaning her face before walking upstairs and setting Trisha down on the spare rooms bed she wiped the rest of the food from the sleeping childs mouth and tucks Trisha under the blankets with a soft smile, Izumi moved a thick plane of loose hair from Trisha's face and then took out the messy braid making the long black main fly out across the pillows her small and cute sleeping face shifted a bit as her eyebrows knitted together then settled again her small mouth was open in a little O shape. (^o^ XD only more sleepy like and cuter.)

Envy waited behind the curtin he didn't get why she was so absorbed in Trisha's sleeping form and when she left he took her place only standing over the bed trying to find what Izumi found so intresting but instead he glared at the sleeping six year old he had no idea... He wanted to hate her, he wanted to kill her make Edwards life get consumed by misery again but he couldn't and that made him angier.

His arm shifted into a sharp blade and he made his way closer to the small sleeping child he quickly moved his blade like arm to her small throat but he left it there seconds before sighing and sitting in the chair his arm changing back.

"Your a lucky bastard chibi.. good job your on my good side if you call it that." He pondered dropping his glare from Trisha.

* * *

A few days later Trisha was in a boat with Izumi and Sig... Plus Envy but he was hiding Trisha's oversized red cloak pocket as a kitten.

"Alright trisha your needles and medcine are in here you know how to take it yourself so that should be enough to last you and there's a blanket in there too but thats all I can give you. You need to learn on this island so I cant help you more than that we will see you in two month." And just like that she was dropped out of the boat and left there. Trisha walked around for a moment and looked around confused but then she walked further into the trees and flowers surronding her.

"Wow.. This place is pretty" She breathed.

"And then when gets dark you'll be crying like a baby" Envy sneered.

"Dark!" She looked around trying to imagine it covered in shadow.

"And there isn't a night light" He chuckled.

"Oh...." Trisha sighed and sat down in a none grassy area with trees and flowers surronding it, It was a great place for a fire and to sleep. Envy lounged on a log while Trisha found some twigs she was a bit confused she had no idea how to start a fire...

* * *

Roy climbed out of bed groggily and walked down stairs to see Edward pacing around the room.

"Ed come back to bed" He yawned still half asleep it was about three in the morning.

"What if she forget's to take her medcine or she has nightmare or loses her teddy bear.." Edward panicked he was suddenly dragged back by Roy's arms around his torso.

"She'll be fine." He told him and he gave in and went back up stairs when they were both back in bed Roy could still hear Edward moving around and muttering to himself so he put his arms round his nack and dragged him close while whispering in his ear:

"Shut up, calm down and sleep." Edward glared at the dark walls.

"Are you sure she'll be fine Roy aren't you worried at all?" He asked.

" Of course I'm worried leaving a six year old on an island is an awful thing but she takes after you so I think she'll manage what I worry more about is that she's with that homunculus." He told him holding him that little bit tighter and after a couple of minutes they were slowly falling into a deep sleep again.

* * *

Trisha moved to sit she whined a little at the dark forest because it was so scary and she couldn't start a fire... Envy wouldn't help either she walked over to Envy's sleeping form on a giant log and patted his shoulder a violet eye opened and he grunted.

"Enby can you make a fire" She said groggily.

"No make a damn fire yourself thats what your supposed to do idiot!" He growled.

"But I don't know how to" She told him.

"So shut up!" He growled again. Trisha sighed and sat next Envy only she was on the ground under his head she jumped as she heard an howl of some sort and inched her way over to Envy's arm she sat for a moment and shifted a bit closer and cuddled his arm for comfort he grumbled and rolled his eyes not sure wheather he was annoyed at her hugging him or alright with it...(Since when is Envy alright with anything XD)

At about six in the morning Trisha was woken up by a loud sound and found a huge figure standing over her and he was very scary he had a weird sort of mask on and he was very well toned and he was holding a club of some sort. Trisha jumped up and yelped as he lunged at her Envy however turned into a cat and found it very funny as she got chased.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------PREVEIW OF SEAQUAL TO BE ADDED WHEN THIS FIC FINISHES----------------------------------------------------------------------------- TITLE IS:** Look for the girl with the golden eyes.**

A** child **of twevle walked into an inn in a broken down mining town, her long braid was well past her waist and her golden eyes flicked everywhere in a paranoid way, a black cat followed her. Many people noticed the red cloak but ignored her.

"Glass of water" She demanded throwing a bronze coin on the table.

"Yes coming right up" The man chirped at the sight of having such a young customer. Within minutes he set the glass down and looked her over.

"Wait a second.. Y-your the girl in the wanted poster's the one the military's after.. Yes! you ran away and your parents are **the flame alchemist and the full metal alchemist.**" He seemed to be getting excited.

"The name's Trisha and could you be quiet anyone hears and they'll give me in... If they can catch me.. heh!" She seemed pissed off a great deal and he watched as she gulped down the water and turned to leave.

"Wait a second did I hear you say this is the wanted kid" A heavy build guy hummed nastily making his way to Trisha.

"And?" She spat.

"I could do with the reward money" He cackled but before he could get an inch closer she kicked him straight in the gut making him fly into the wall at the end of the big room there was a clanking noise come from her foot but she ignored it and walked out.

_'Whats wrong shorty' Envy asked mocking Trisha._

_"What the hell was the hit for" She whined._

_"Smug remarks is my thing and you used them agaist me" He snapped._

_"Aw! poor Enby wenby!" She cooed he hit her square in the face again only this time she did the same back and he growled she took this as a warning and ran from the angry sin she ran straight to a train track stopping at the edge but Envy pushed her straight on to the track and a loud wistle sound was heard._

Trisha smirked at the cat padding along side her and it just rolled its eyes....

* * *

TAAADAAAAAAA how you like it review please!!


	10. wont last minutes

i do not own fma.....

here we are now night noight lol oh..... and pleace check out my deviant im crazykid000 and I have picks of trisha up on it and theres a pic coming up on there of eds automail pic from brotherhood soon.

* * *

Trisha ran for her life threw the trees surrounding her she had no idea who the person was that was chasing her but he had a scary mask on and looked like he lived there Envy sat on the side lines watching.

"WAAAAHHHHH! ENBY HELP!!!" Trisha yelled running passed the sin.

"Sorry shorty I was just about to take a nap" He teased.

"PALM TREE HEAD!!!" She yelled and he growled jumping up to join in the chasing. Mason who was hiding under his mask stopped making a vulgar noise to scare Trisha more.

"Get off my island!" He growled and snapped a bone between his teeth before disapearing.

"I like his style" Envy said and distracted Trisha before grabbing her ankle and tipping her upside down.

"Enby let me down!" She whined he dropped her.

"I'm hungry" She told him.

"So? Go catch something I'm not your nanny" He spat.

"Fish?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah just dont cry this time" He sneered.

"I only cried because you killed a cute baby bunny" She stomped her foot.

"Heh.." He laughed.

He rolled his eyes when she ran of with the make shift net she had made...Badly he got up and walked away just like that it was more of a cruel test than anything else but he wanted to see if she could last on her own he was getting sick of her whining and it seemed like Edward did to much for her because she relys on him and Roy for too much she also seems to expect Envy to be there to help but the fact was that wasnt really Envy's thing and he would rather sit laugh at her than anything but that was his mean side showing.

* * *

Roy left work extremly late because he had so much paper work to do and Riza wouldn't let him go so when he got in to see Edward with his head on the kitchen table half asleep he was shocked that he would stay up waiting for him.

"Ed?.." Edward's head bobbed up his eyes were half shut and he was drooling.

"Roy.. wh...ere ha you b..en?" He couldn't speak properly from the sleepiness.

"Work Riza wouldn't let me go.. Come on your practically asleep." He said helping him up by letting him lean on his shoulder untill he got up stairs and threw him on the bed crawling in next to him not bothering to change like he normally would.

That morning he woke up to an empty bed and groaned loudly it seemed his dear Edward had gone walkies again so he went to find him and he did find him in Trisha's room he chuckled sleepily when he saw that Ed had lined up all her teddy's in a line.

"Edward every moring I wake up you've wandered off so get your skinny butt back in bed now" He said with a smirk.

"Oi my butt ain't skinny and I just wanted to sit in here a bit is that such a problem." He said back Roy loved it how he was able to pick Edward up so easily even of the automail was a little heavy because in one fluent moment he flipped over his shoulder and carried him back into there room.

"Roy put me down!" Edward couldn't help laughing.

After Roy had finally managed to get that tiny bit of peaceful sleep he wanted he woke up for work he was glad Edward was fast asleep though. He sat at his desk thinking about Trisha and were she might be or what she would be doing and then he started to remember things from when she was four the way he acted and then it got to parts of when she was younger.

_"Trisha I'm reading go and play" He told the two year old not taking the time to glance at her she cocked her head to the side in lack of understanding she tugged his trouser leg._

_"Trisha I am busy" He said sternly._

_"Daddy..tuwoo you pomised you'd take me to ta park" She said in a cute tone not able to talk properly at the age of two._

_"Later" He told her she stood up and wobbled off into the kitchen to find Edward._

_"Daddy on.. why daddy tuwoo wont play?" She asked scrunching her face up a bit._

_"Its okay Trisha I can take you to the park" He said picking her up and balancing her on his hip._

_........._

Roy jumped as he woke up from his short nap at his desk and shook his head getting rid of the memory.

* * *

Envy watched as Trisha looked around for him he chuckled when she gave up and tried making a fire she did in the end but the food was burnt and so was her hand the worst part was the racket all she did for hours was cry. Then the beast like creature showed uop again and she got caught and thrown into a tree before he disapeared again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ENBY! WAHHH!! I want daddy one!" She cried.

He sighed and jumped out of the tree.

"Put a cork in it tiny!" He snapped she bit her lip.

"Enby?" She said happily.

"Yeah yeah you wouldn't last two seconds longer in this place if I kept hiding" He growled sitting down and taking a burnt fish from the pile she had.

Trisha smiled and sat next to him only to be pushed away a bit...

* * *

XDDDDDDD so funny


	11. Enby when are we going home

okay important announcment on my deviantart I am turning this story into a doujinshi too so if you go on there you'll see the cover up but I need to get the first pannel up soon.. thanks for all the reveiws. Oh and I have face book too so pm if you want my facebook and I'll tell you it. deviantart name: crazykid000

* * *

Trisha was standing in front of masked Mason he knee's buckled and she was worn down she had been running but stopped she hadn't eaten in a few days and her sugar was getting lower not good for someone who is diabetic.

Mason stood there a moment he felt sorry for her but he was supposed to keep an eye o her if he acted all nice it would be suspicous and so far all he did was chase her around a bit he was surprised when she ran forward but in the end she fell panting heavily.

"Ha....You big meanie I'm gonna show you" She said quietly as she drifted off to sleep.

**Masons pov**

I had to hand it to the kid she was a lot like Edward and about that he would probably kill me if left her lying here she looks pretty hungry too.. Then there's Izumi man she would rip me to peice's.

I picked Trisha up swinging her over my shoulder I put her down at her little camp place and she seemed to wake up after I cooked some fish. She glared and snatched two from the fire gulping them down like she never tasted food before.

"Get off my island" So it wasn't needed but I liked acting the scary island guy.

"Rawr! this is my island too!" She giggled I added a growl for good measure and got up to leave and then there was this green haired cross dresser guy I had seen him a few times maybe I should go take a nap or something.

* * *

"Mason what are you doing here!" Izumi shreeked almost whacked my head off too.

"Hey a guys gotta eat and sleep" I told her she glared.

"And what about Trisha you can eat and sleep on the island like the six year old who your supposed to be keeping an eye on is!" She shoutedd again losing her pateince even more.

"Okay I'm going" I backed out of the door at least I got to eat and have a nap before she got back from the store.

* * *

"Enby.." Trisha whispered.

"What the hell do you want chibi" He snapped turning around more as he tried to sleep even if he didn't need to.

"We get to go back soon don't we you said three week's" She said excitedly but still quiet as she was exhausted.

"And so?" He was getting annoyed.

" We get to go home" She smiled.

"We? huh.. its your home brat not mine" He seethed.

"Nope its your's too" She said stubbonly. He growled but secretly smirked.

"Enby.." He sighed.

"Go to fucking sleep you little rat!.. you have one of those fits again and I'll kill you" He snapped.

"its not my fault Daddy one says I have something called diabeties and if my sugar gets to low or to high I get fits thats why I need my shots and to have

something sweet when I feel funny." Envy sighed and then grunted turning away again.

"Shut up" He said and it seemed she stayed quiet for once.

* * *

I know its short but there will be a longer one next.


	12. all is one

Trisha sat and wailed for hours it had been a week she had two more weeks on the island but she seemed to be run down, sick, scared, hungry and home sick Envy wasn't helping much...

"Shut it shorty!" He growled.

"But-but WAHHHH! I WANNA GO HOME" She wailed and sobbed for the fifth time and Envy just rolled his eyes before deciding that he would try to shut her up, he spralled out across the log with a menacing grin.

"Its been month's and now you have one week left and you pick this time to cry like a baby so shut up before I hang you from a tree." He put it in a sweet voice as sweet as Envy can get but it had a warning all the way through it and Trisha's mouth shut like she had just seen her first horror movie and her eyes were wide with fear. Envy chuckled.

"Ugh wipe your nose idiot" He said after Trisha tried to look at the trail of snot running to her bottom lip then she sniffled and that trail shifted back into her nose she gave the sin a crooked smile.

"All gone!" She said happy-ish.

"Lovely" The sin said sarcastically adding a chuckle.

"Pssst..Enby now I'm a palm tree too" She whispered with palm tree leaves stuck in her hair he glared.

"Shut up midget" He snapped.

"WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET!" She giggled most of it.

"What do I tell teacher?" She asked.

"Who care's tell her some random crap" He growled and walked off.

"B-but Daddy one said... And if I don't I can't learn alchemy...." She started to pout and tear's started appearing in her eyes again Envy groaned and got further and further away leaving the six year old alone.

Trisha sat there for a moment trying to remember everything she had whitnessed on the island.

"Daddy one said that he could give me a tiny clue and all he said was the word 'everything'...Everything what..." Trisha scratched her head and sniffled she looked in her small bag and she was low on medicine she had three shots left and she needed a lot more than that for the rest of the week.

"Everything... Maybe what I can see... I'm confuzzed" Trisha sat talking to herself with all her lack understanding crashing down. Trisha was smart for her age but she was just a chid even some people would still look at her as a baby.

After a few minutes a rabbit ran past her with a cabage in its mouth and then some baby foxe's ran after it with hungry looks on there cute faces.

"Dont worry mister bunny I wont let the meanies eat you like last time!" She yelled at the animals who ran through the bushes she followed jumping through the bushes with her sling shot in her hand from that veiw she would probably look likea little savage as her hair had fallen from its long braid and she was covered in dirt and bruises making her look a little scary especially with her face set in an angry and sad emotion.

Trisha ran after the small creatures skidding a little as she tried to turn when the foxe's did she drew back her sling shot and picked up a rock launching it over at the fox and it made a dead hit the fox sqealed and stayed lying on the floor with that Trisha stopped dead and let the other fox chase the rabbit.

The fox lay there flat making small whimpering noise's. "Sorry baby fox but you wanted to eat Mister bunny that isnt nice." She said concern for the animal spreading across her face.

"Sorry.." She said tear's starting to creep into eyes again it still whimpered.

"I know! stay here.. be back soon pomise!" She yelled and ran towards the small camp she stopped when she saw Envy.

"Enby! I shot down a little fox and he got hurt I need some leaves and medicine!" She shouted trying to hurry the sin to help her.

"So.. And you really think your medicine will work it will kill it quicker you idiot." Trisha panicked.

"Then what do I do?" She said a worried expression on her face.

"I say dinner" Envy said coldly with a smirk on his face.

"NO NO NO... BABY FOX ISNT GOING WHERE GRAMAMA AND GRAMPA IS!" Trisha yelled Ed had only told her that sometimes people have to go away for good to a happy special place so when Envy suggests leaving it to die she gets a bit sensitive Envy looked at her strangely and rolled his eyes when she started pulling at his arm.

"Come on I pomised" She told him.

He sighed and grunted then walked foward to where she was pointing to...

Envy stepped into the small place where the bushes covered most of the floor and then he saw the fox but it was to late and he wouldnt have done anything in the first place, the bugs were all ready building up around the corpse of the small fox, Trisha ran out and what must have been a reflex action Envy let her run into his arm so she couldnt get any further or see what was happening... Not that he cared.

"Enby let me-" She stopped when he nudged her back with a bit to much force.

* * *

"I'm not eating it" Trisha grumbled as Envy tossed a dead rabbit at her it had been cooked she had been forced by the sin to cook it.

"you killed a fox that tried to kill this rabbit so he could eat it but now your eating coz you got rid of the other animal who wanted it. you hunt, you skin, you eat simple way of life shorty so can it!" The sin snarled, Trishas eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

"So everything is all.." She scratched her head a moment.

"It eats to survive but then that gets eaten by something bigger and so on, something dies another lives and round and round" Envy was getting sick of giving her a science lesson.

"Oh I get it now!" She yelled excitedly only she would need to know how to put it.

* * *

Izumi stepped out on to the island the week was up and today they would decide wheather Trisha learn alchemy but no one was on the beach bit of the island it seemed to quiet she walked through the trees Sig followed his eyes darting around for any sign of the six year old.

"Trisha!" Izumi shouted and then she heard a noise coming from some bushes and Trisha crawled out yawning then she noticed Izumi and Sig.

"Auntie Izumi!" She said it as loud as she could her face was worn down and she looked tired also she needed something decent to eat and quick by the looks of it. Izumi picked her up but kept a expecting look on her face but Trisha just clung on to her for dear life before pulling a thinking face.

"So?" Izumi said raising an eyebrow.

"One is.." trisha scratched her head again "All is one... One is ALL!" she yelled after finally getting it but she cheated Envy helped her with that one earlier even if he had made a deal with her, the was the first meal she gets she has to hand it over to him.

"HA HA HA HA!" Izumi started to laugh loudly.

"Exact words of Ed and Al" She said in wonder and smiled at Trisha.

"YAY! Now I can learn real alchemy cant I teacher" Izumi smiled more she had never been called teacher by Trisha.

"Yes you can and guess who's waiting for you when we get back-" But before she could finish Trisha was asleep just like that...


	13. real alchemy

Trisha looked at Izumi with an appolegetic look she glanced at her alchemy peice it was supposed to be a statue but it was all lumpy and missed shaped. She sighed and made a frustrated sound.

"I give up!" Trisha dropped into sitting and pouted.

"Already?" Izumi said with a disaproving look.

"One more try teacha!" Trisha said stubbornly.

"Thats what I want to hear" Izumi smiled.

Trisha clapped her hands and hit the ground with both hands a determined look on her warn out face suddenly a giant statue was standing in front of her the detail was right the shape was fine but it seemed a little lobsided.

"Hhhm you need a lot of work you dont get dinner until you can create a real looking perfect statue of me" Izumi instructed with an evil look on her face Trisha hung her head and saluted her with a small pout on her face.

Trisha spent all day practicing and by the end of it she had a warm meal and was aloud inside she went straight to bed, Envy decided to be mean and keep her awake.

_poke, poke, poke._

"Go away" Trisha whined.

"Sorry shrimpy its pay back time" He sneered his face stretching with a giant grin.

"Leave me alone I'm sleepy" She breathed the sin continued prodding her and he found even though he was trying to keep her awke because he was bored and wanted someone to bully she soon fell asleep anyway but only for a few hours because when he woke up in his kitten form he was almost but being strangled by the six year old who was thrashing and talking in her sleep... He slapped the back of her head hard and she woke up sobbing a little.

"wahhh... I had a nightmare!" She cried quietly the purple eyes covered with spiked green hair in pitch black darkness wasnt helping.

"Well Duh.." Said the sin he clicked the small night light on.

Trisha climbed out of bed and padded over to the door.

"I go and tell teacher she said if I have nightmares I have to wake her up then I can't be scared because teacher is scarier." Trisha said it to her self but Envy seemed to be listening that was rare.

"Heh pathetic What was it about a clown?" He spat.

"No no it was a giant GATE and lots of black spagetti thingy's with sharp teeth and purple eyes were coming to get me." She said a whimper in her voice the sin blinked then in slight shock his eyes widened.

"The GATE?" He said in horror as he thought of the only thing that scared him or more like terrified him.

Trisha left the room and tiptoed to Izumi's and sigs room down the hall she opened it and saw Izumi awake reading a book Izumi's face turned angry at first but then she saw the frightened look on her face.

"Trisha whats wrong?" She got out of bed and ignored the snoring lump known as sig.. Her husband and left the room to walk down stairs with Trisha.

"I had a nightmare." Trisha said quietly.

"Oh well, do you know what scare's nightmare's?" She said in a wonderous tone to get Trisha's attention.

"What?" Trisha said in childish wonder.

"Hot Coco and marshmallow's" Izumi said picking Trisha up to carry her.

"Teacha gonna have some too though" Izumi smiled and put Trisha down to put the kettle on.

"Yes but don't tell Mason he normally calls dibs on the marshmallow's" Izumi chuckled.

"I wont I pomise." Trisha giggled.

They both sat there drinking hot coco and smiling at each other this was a happy place for both of them, for Izumi it was the presence of a child that she could fuss over, for Trisha it was more of having a motherly figure than two men in her life but that had been the calm before the storm because when the storm hit... It hit hard.

* * *

Trisha had done as much alchemy as a young child could learn and was developing her own ways everyday and now being back with Ed and Roy things seemed fine but the day Roy got an important mission was the day Edward got a shocking phone call he now stood in Trisha's door way looking at the young child playing but when she saw him standing there a look of sadness on his face and tears in his eyes she stopped dead.

He walked over and picked her up sitting her on his lap on the bed he ignored the sin sat in the chair in a dark corner of the room he sighed heavily Trisha looked up her eyebrows creasing together.

"Trisha Auntie Izumi got sick yesterday... And we wont be able to see her for a while.. Y- you remember how we talked about Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle Hughes being a sleep for a long long time well now Auntie Izumi with them" He couldn't help his voice break in places. Trisha face set into a sad face one where her eyes drooped and her mouth curved down and tears formed in her golden eyes.

"But- But I want auntie Izumi.... I want my teacher!" She cried, Edward hugged her stroking her hair soothingly as his own sorrow broke out. Envy walked out of the room emotionless he had no care for Izumi, he had no care for humans except maybe Trisha although he half hated her for having hoenhimes blood in her he was quite taken to her as she excepted him but of course he wouldnt let anyone know that he doesnt even know it himself but he hadn't even lifted his head to glance at the crying child... Maybe he wanted her to suffer or maybe he didn't want to see her suffer?....

Days passed Roy was coming home in two more days the mission he was assigned to as a general turned out to be a false chimera leed, Edward was finding it hard to not mope and sit around all day but Al and Winry were staying and they seemed to be taking it easier but still not easy enough Trisha hadn't spoke she refused to eat and spent most of the day in her bed mumbling to herself. Envy was fed up.

"Oi short stuff get up and stp being lazy" he sneered somewhat playfully as playfully as Envy can get.

"..." Trisha pulled the blanket over her head.

"Trisha!" Ed called from down stairs Envy glared towards the door but Trisha shifted out of bed and walked down stairs in her pajamas.

---------

"Come on Trisha three spoon fulls then you can go back up stairs after your shots" Alphonse tried to help Edward talk Trisha into eating Winry stood back worriedly watching the pale sad face that wasn't intrested at all.

"Maybe we should take her to a doctor?" Winry suggested shakily.

"No it should be fine we just need her to eat.. Trisha just three then you can back to bed okay" She nodded at Ed's words and Al brought a spoon filled with food to her mouth she ate it only swallowing she had three spoonfulls and took her shots but that was all she did before going back upstairs she ignored the other questions and walked back into her room.

"Oi shrimp... listen brat" Envy commanded but was ignored again he slappeed the back of her head giving her a little shock.

"Sheesh stop acting like a mindless zombie... Didn't that teacher person tell you to keep smiling" He sneered it to make sound like he was picking on her when he was helping she blinked a few times.

"Smile?" She said quietly he rolled his eyes and the first time that week a little smile appeared on her face and she ran down stair's.


	14. sneak peak 2

Hey guys heres a second prev of older trisha sorry ive been taking so long updating been busy with exams but this should tide you over for now. also lost my memory stick so until I find it I can only udate what I have on my laptob files.

**Look for the girl with the golden eyes 2nd preview**

" At least take the handcuffs off" Trisha whined as Roy tightend the cuffs that were keeping Trisha tied to him they only stretched so many inches.

"No way I'm not letting you out of my sight." He glared.

"But I thought you had a date... Although you should be trying to-" Roy glared.

"Trisha its been two year's me and dad one are not getting back together." He told her straight he clicked the hand cuffs off.

"Why the hell do I have to stay with you" She hissed.

"Because. I'll be back after eleven and I expect you to be in bed at ten" He said he just left locking the door and said nothing else.

"Because? STUPID BASTARD! ugh! I accidently set fire to dad ones couch and I have to live with HIM" A sadistic laugh came from Trisha's pocket.

"Shut up Envy" She spat and Envy replied by jumping from her pocket in cat form and then changing into his crossdressing form.

"You wanna say that again shorty." He growled.

"Shut up palm tree head" She hissed at him mainly for the short comment.

Suddenly Trisha was hauled across the room and fell straight on to the desk where there just happend to be a cup of left over coffee that Roy had left on his desk in the sitting room where all his paper work was including a important book that his flame alchemy teacher had given him many years ago...

....

"Shit! You idiot! I'm dead meat!" Trisha said limping away from the coffee stained mess in front of her.

"Haha" Was all the sin had to say Trisha ran forward and fisted him in the face only to get the same motion back fired on her she fell back from the force then got up and tried to save some of the things on the desk.

"Damn he'll be back in half an hour. You really pick bad times to be a bastard Envy!" She crashed to the floor again.

"Watch your mouth shrimp girl... Or should I say flatsy patsy." He cackled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FLAT CHESTED SHRIMP GIRL!" She screeched.

* * *

Roy unlocked the door it was a little after eleven and he could here screaming from inside his house meaning he would have to scold Trisha for not doing as told he walked in and took in the scene in front of him, The homunculus Envy was crossed legged on the floor Trisha beside him in the same sitting position they were both hitting each other in the face but the sin healed... Trisha's face was covered in blood and forming bruises. Envy transformed into a rat and made a quick escape before Roy noticed the desk Trisha stood up wincing.

"uuummm.... I can explain.. The desk was an accident I tripped." She lied or more so fibbed about it but Roy just stood there.

"Room now" He dead panned.

"But it was an accident I didnt mean to-" She was interumpted by a fed up and furious Roy.

"An **accident** creating an accident sounds about right... Get out of my sight now!" He yelled the last the part Trisha ran upstairs.

She closed her door and slumped down agaist it.

"So I'm an accident... Yeah it does sound right." She said sadly to herself.

Back down stairs Roy looked at the table half cleaned up he looked at the desk and noticed blood on the corner of it he then realised what he had just said. He ignored his own words for a moment the book wasnt that badly damaged but the paper work cant be saved but he wasn't that bothered about it he hovered at the bottom of the stairs and then walked up them to stand outside of Trisha's room.

He knocked but didn't hear anything so he just walked in to find her sleeping under a giant tent made out of her bed sheets. Her face was still bloody and on her forehead there was a deepish gash there he walked over picked her up to put her on the bed and then disapeared to get a cloth and some band aids along with ointment it was best to treat them when she was sleeping other wise she would fuss and throw tantrums but as he dabbed the cloth on her face her eyes shot open and she shifted to the corner of the bed glaring.

"Come back over here I just want to clean the blood and dress the wounds other wise they'll get infected." He siad mentally cursing for not appoligozing first she shifted back over with a grunt.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier.. Sorry" He said as he dabbed some ointment on her head she winced.

"Ow that's the stingy stuff isn't it" She said not so happy.

"Yeah now sit still." Trisha did as she was told that was rare for her.

When everything was said and done Roy got up to leave.

"Ed's picking you up at eight tomorrow your spending the day with him" Trisha pumped her fist in triumph.

"I get to spend the whole day with dad one?" Roy nodded mushrooms growing on his head as he thought about Trisha and her hatred towards him or so he thought she hated him in other words he was being dense.

"I'll be picking you up at eight tomorrow night too." He said watching as Trisha's smile dropped.

"Fine" She mumbled.

Roy checked her face for any more bruises or cuts and sighed.

"Next time you fight with a homunculus make sure I'm in." He chuckled once before turning away and called a G' night over his shoulder he got a small 'G' night' back before getting himself dressed for bed and ready to read. He knew Trisha hated living with him he wanted to try and show her it wasn't that bad and Edward had made her live with Roy for one good reason, it wasnt her behavior she was a angel for Ed just a bit clumsy, it was the fact that Ed wanted Roy and Trisha to bond a bit and try to get along even if him and Roy were right at the bottom of there own relationship, with not speaking to each other or even if they did it would be fighting about something stupid but they loved each other... Love is strange.

* * *

Another sneaky peak for you guys XD.

ONLY ONE MORE CHAP OF TWO DADDYS AND THEN THIS COMES OUT.....REMEMBER ITS CALLED: **Look for the girl with the golden eyes **if its two long I'll shorten it a bit.


	15. Is it my fault

Last chappy well second story may be up tonight or tomorrow or in a few days oh and I got my tobi cosplay done and Im starting my cosplay group up so check out my vids on youtube please im **spinner3k8**

Trisha looked from one parent to the other with a scared look on her small face, Ed and Roy were glaring at each other Trisha looking at them both from between them. Trisha bit her lip she had been naughty but they were both telling each other off and not her.

"You should have been watching her" Roy said typically.

"I watch her from day to day and where are you slacking off paper work you don't put any effort in with Trisha probably why she's acting up" Ed hissed.

"I'm sure Drawing on the wall's and breaking thing's aren't part of attention seeking." Roy rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I don't ask for much Roy all I need you to do is spend time with her I need to go help sig with Izu-..Things tomorrow and you know I can't take Trisha can she stay in the office with you tomorrow?" Edward sighed waiting for a reply.

"What if I get called out on a mission?" Edward thought for a moment.

"Take her to Havoc then or something" Edward suggested.

"You really think Havoc will be able to keep up with Trisha in his wheel chair?" Edward smirked.

"I don't think he would appreciate that comment and he's always wanting a challenge" Edward was getting impatient.

"Fine I give in but any problems and it's your call.. You can't blame me" Roy plopped down on a comfy chair. Edward nodded and walked into the kitchen, Trisha walked over to Roy hesitating a little at each step she took.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked quietly.

"Yes a little" Roy said shuffling along so there was a bit of space for her to sit next to him but she climbed on to his lap instead she sat in silence wriggling to get her out from under her as it was so long she sat on it.

"Was I not supposed to draw on the wall, you said to go draw while you did your work so I did" Trisha explained.

"But you could have used paper" Roy chuckled.

"Oh... And the vase was Enby's fault" Roy frowned and glared at the mention of Envy.

"Don't do it again alright?" Trisha smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" She jumped down her hair got in the way when bent over to pull her sock up while trying tro run and fell on her Roy was on his feet as soon as he saw her go down Edward ran in at the 'OOOF' noise.

"Are you okay Trisha" Roy asked picking her up and putting her on her feet.

"Owie's" Trisha whimpered.

"What happend" Ed asked crouching down.

"She tripped on her hair she needs a hair cut Ed" Roy told Edward but Ed ignored the telling he had an issue with Trisha's hair getting cut.

"No she doesn't" Ed snapped.

"She does" Ed ignored him.

Trisha looked at them both held a lock of hair to look at it before running off to the bathroom.

*Snip*....*snip*.... Ed walked past the bathroom it was about seven, Trisha's bed time.

"Trisha?" He wandered into the bathroom a dumb founded expression on his face until he saw the six year old standing in a pile of hair the only hair on her head was a messy boy short cut that was different length's all around her head... He was gutted he loved Trisha's hair long because his mother who was also named Trisha, Trisha had long hair when she was alive it hdnt been as long as his six year olds but it had been past her shoulder's he walked over grabbed her arm not to hard and pulled her gently along to the stairs. Envy had been in her room listening in the whole time he had just gotten back from getting more red stones.

"What did you do Trisha?... How did you get the scissors?" His voice was quiet.

"They were left on the table I thought if I would cut it short both Daddy's would be happy and not argue again but you seem very happy daddy one" She said innocently. Roy looked up taken back as he saw Trisha's hair.

"What the-" Ed cleared his throat.

"She didn't want us to argue since you wanted it shoulder length and I wanted kept the same so she cut most of it off" He told him straight he knew Trisha would worry if they made a fuss.

"Right... But.-" Ed shushed him and went back upstairs with Trisha and then came back down after he had got her ready for bed.

"I'll take her to get it neatend up tomorrow early in the morning then I'll drop her off at Havoc's I called earlier he said he cant wait to see her." He said it in a stern sort of way.

"This was my fault then?" Roy waited for Edward to snap keeping the smile of his face was harder than it looked.

"No it was both of our faults" Edward was in a bad mood he sat down next to Roy sighing heavily Roy didn't do anything he just sat there unmoving unsure what to say or do.

"Its not the end of the world" He said not thinking.

"Yeah whatever you say" Edward went upstairs to bed.

About an hour later he felt Roy get into bed he also felt a pair of strong arms go around him he shrugged them away...

"I'm trying to help" Roy whispered.

Edward sighed "Sorry" He whispered back and shifted back into Roy's arms.

"Hey kiddo" Havoc said with a smirk for the third time he was stuck for a convosation he was hoping his mother would help him out but the poor soul was to old to keep track of anything now a days.

"Uncle Havoc?" Trisha asked pulling her hat off, Havoc had been warned about the very short hair cut the only thing longish was her bangs.

"Yeah Trish" He leaned forward in his wheel chair.

"Am I the one who make Daddy one and two fight" He blinked at the absurd question.

"Nah.. Trish don't worry about that like they all say old habbits die hard" He tried to reasure her.

**unfortunetly theses days so do marriges. **He kept that one to himself.

yayas done anyway do check out my youtube account and thanks for so many reviews stabby things, planets and xxdragonxx...( Sorry if I got that wrong xxdragonxx so tired)


End file.
